Akarnae Academy (a Medoran Chronicles AU)
by shinrinyokuu
Summary: Imagine the Medoran Chronicles...in a modern boarding school. There are your bullies, queen bees, outcast, jocks and bookworms. In the country of Medora, anything is possible - and this is going to be a very dramatic year for the students of Akarnae Academy.
1. The First Day

**There aren't many Medoran Chronicles fics out there, and I think this is the first high school AU so far. Pioneering feels good...well, partly, anyway.**

For once, Aven would like to wake to the smell of pancakes and blueberries. Instead, at 7:00AM, he woke to the sound of 'Take A Hint'. He glared at his phone and threw it on the plush carpet. Aven rolled out of the soft, warm bed and huffed, running a hand through his knotted honey-blonde hair.

He snatched a grey T-shirt with 'Carry On, Simon' on the front (his brother had bought it on Etsy when he read the Rainbow Rowell book), a red hoodie to cover the picture on the front, jeans and black sneakers. He bounced to the bathroom and yawned, brushing the crustiness out of his eyes.

From his bedroom on the other side of the floor, Roka yelled, "C'mon, brother, we're gonna be late for school!" Aven rolled his eyes, getting the last crummy knot out of his hair. His golden eyes were wide open now.  
It was literally only 7:15 AM. They had forty-five more minutes.

He glanced at his suitcase and backpack, packed the night before.

Nine weeks of classes, homework and hot meals.

This term was going to be good.

* * *

Tashyl Hope Lorenn was done with sleep.

She was actually dealing with coffee-induced insomnia, but she hadn't slept a wink and was more than a little angsty in the morning. Pulling herself to the bathroom, she saw faded blue eyes, traces of tiredness lingering, Harry Potter pyjamas and blonde hair that _seriously_ needed combing.

Sighing, she picked up the brush and started. Afterwards, she pulled on a white, sleeveless tencel shirt, the faded denim shorts she'd laid out the night before, and sky blue high-top sneakers.

She took the subway to the Academy. Leaning back on the plastic seats, scrolling through her Tumblr feed, she could almost pretend she was back in class.

* * *

Aven walked nonchalantly into the halls of Akarnae Academy. Some students fell silent. He liked that. He nodded to his best friend, a black-haired, self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' named Niyx. Then he started to the administration to get his schedule and -

"Watch it!" He yelled as a girl collided with him. Her wavy brown hair flew as wildly as the papers and textbooks in her hands, and her brown eyes were wide.

"Who made you the superior one?" The girl shot back, clearing up her fallen stationary.  
Her look screamed 'new girl' - red Vans, a denim jacket and an all-too-new schoolbag.. Aven's eye twitched.

"I did. Now, can you get out of my way?"

The girl frowned and delicately - delicately? - stepped on his foot. She was pretty, no doubt, but also annoying and Aven didn't like annoyances. They were...annoying.

So very infuriating.

She finished picking up her stuff and walked in the opposite direction - only to collide with someone else. That definitely had something to do the tall stack of books she'd have to pack in her locker.  
The newcomer was the same age as Aven, a junior, with fine white blonde hair, like down, and ice blue eyes. She smiled at the brunette warmly, unlike Aven, and started picking up her books with her.

* * *

"Sorry, this has been happening to me a lot lately," The brunette Tasha had crashed into apologised again and again.

"Don't sweat it. I'm Tasha, by the way. I was the new girl a year ago,"  
"How could you tell-?"  
"Never seen you around before, and Rebel Prince over there took full advantage of you." Tasha blew a strand of white blonde hair out of her face.

"Alexandra Jennings, but most people call me Alex," The brunette - Alex - smiled, giggling at the 'Rebel Prince'. She was definitely nicer than most, Tasha decided, so she decided to take Alex under her wing - if nothing else, to protect her from Aven.

"Rebel Prince? What kind of nickname is that?" Alex frowned.

"A stupid thing he came up with," Tasha mumbled, handing the books to Alex. "He's kind of arrogant."

"So, what's up with - I can't believe I'm going to say this - Aven's golden eyes and unnatural beauty?" Alex sighed. Tasha stifled a hysterical laugh.

"My gods, Alex...he's from a group of people descended from...well, we're not sure, but the people in Aven's city call it this rare gene that makes them irresistible," Tasha rolled her eyes, clearly not believing in it. "Personally, I think they were all bitten by radioactive butterflies."

"Aven's...city?" Alex frowned.

"Meya," Tasha concluded. "He's...well, also he's the youngest son of the mayor there. Didn't you know?"

 **And that's the end of that awkward prologue ...**


	2. The Inevitable Continuation

"So what. I mean; so _what_?" Alex argued, poking her plastic fork in Tasha's direction.

"Please. If Anna actually cared about either of them, she'd pick one," Tasha shot back.

It had been two weeks since school started, and Tasha and Alex had been sitting at the same lunch table every day. Alex's Chemistry classmates, Jordan and Bear, occasionally joined them.

"Hey, Anna doesn't have to pick anyone. She's too nice to make such a heartbreaking decision," Alex speared a potato aggressively.

"I can't believe we've been arguing for fifteen minutes about a stupid piece of fan fiction," Tasha laughed, chewing a leaf of lettuce thoughtfully.

"I can't believe how happy I am," Alex admonished. She swallowed the potato. "I mean; I thought boarding school would be hard. Nice to know it's not."


End file.
